


More Than the Stars

by Mistical52



Series: The Benefits of Saving Life Itself [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a cherub, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), These boys are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: “You have eyesss on your hand.” Commented Crowley staring at the three eyes on Aziraphale’s palm.“I do?” Asked Aziraphale turning his palms to see.This is set after 'The Blessing of Bing Reinstated', however, it is not a requirement to read.





	More Than the Stars

It was a cold day outside, not that that affected the temperature inside Aziraphale’s bookshop, which was warm and toasty. It would never affect the temperature inside Aziraphale’s bookshop so long as Crowley was there (1).

Aziraphale was putting books back into place on a shelf in the main area of the shop, which was closed for the day. While the mischievous demon Crowley was in snake form, trying to climb a bookshelf when the angel wasn’t looking. Crowley had just slithered his top half onto the top of the shelf and moved to curl up.

“Crowley get down from there!” Snapped Aziraphale.

Crowley looked over at Aziraphale who was still had his back to the demon and was scowling with his hand mid-way through putting a book back.

Crowley tilted his head.

“Don’t look at me like that, come down now, you know how I hate you hiding up there in the dust.”

Crowley was silent for a moment, “Why are you facing the bookshelf angel?”

Aziraphale bristled, not turning around, “I am not-” the angel paused, looked up, then over his shoulder to where Crowley was, a frown on his face. “I guess I was, wasn’t I?”

Stepping up to the bookshelf that Crowley was curled on Aziraphale stretched out his arms, reaching for Crowley and giving him something to slither onto, “Come here now dear.” It was a gentle request.

Crowley gave a soft hiss, but there was really no bite to it. Given the choice, Crowley would curl up with Aziraphale over a high perch every time (2). Crowley lent down to slide onto his angel’s arm but recalled in shock.

“You have eyesss on your hand.” Commented Crowley staring at the three eyes on Aziraphale’s palm.

“I do?” Asked Aziraphale turning his palms to see.

There was an eye on the back of each hand too. That was how Aziraphale saw Crowley climb the bookshelf.

Crowley leaned towards his angel trying to get a closer look. When Aziraphale looked back up at Crowley, eyes had opened up on his cheeks.

Aziraphale lifted his hand up for Crowley.

“Isss it ok if I crawl on them?” Crowley asked softly wary of any discomfort he could cause his angel.

The eyes on Aziraphale’s arm closed. They were still there, Crowley could see the eyelids.

“It’s fine my dear.” Said Aziraphale with a warm smile that lit up every fibre of Crowley’s being.

Crowley gently slithered on Aziraphale’s arm and wrapped himself loosely around the angel’s neck, settling his head near Aziraphale’s cheek. Crowley admired the spectacular blue eyes that had opened up all over Aziraphale’s body.

“Are thessse a part of your true Cherub form?” Questioned Crowley.

“Yes actually.” Responded Aziraphale shyly. “I have some on my wings too.”

Crowley looked Aziraphale directly in his human eye, “May I sssee?”

Aziraphale ducked his head away from Crowley’s gaze, “If you wish.”

Without further ado, Aziraphale unfurled his white wings, all four of them (3) (4), which each had several pairs of eyes on them.

The demon Crowley stared in awe. Seeing Aziraphale’s wings in their full glory was breathtaking. Crowley was very grateful that he didn’t need to breathe.

Aziraphale was studying Crowley’s snake expression closely. The angel only just managing to keep the nervousness out of his own expression.

Crowley looked back to Aziraphale’s face before snuggled against Azirapahle’s jaw. 

“You have ssso many pretty eyesss.” Hissed Crowley softly against Aziraphale’s cheek tickling the eyes there with the soft flicks of his tongue. “They look like ssstarsss. More beautiful even.”

Aziraphale flushed, the angel knew how much the stars meant to Crowley. The stars were one of Crowley’s favourite things in all of creation. Nothing topped the beauty of the stars, except apparently for Azirapahale’s eyes.

“Thank you, dear.” Responded Aziraphale with a sweet smile.

Gently Aziraphale stroked down Crowley’s spine. Crowley melted into it, his back had been aching a little the past couple of days and Aziraphale’s gentle soothing strokes brushed the ache away.

Crowley tried to stay awake, truly he did. Crowley wanted to get lost in each one of Aziraphale’s eyes. However, the soft strokes from the angle were just what Crowley needed. It wasn’t long before Crowley was asleep under the watchful eyes of his own angel.

Every pair of Aziraphale’s eyes except one was looking fondly at the small demon dozing around his neck. The remaining pair were looking at the books Aziraphale was grabbing before he moved to the backroom to read while Crowley slept.

```

(1) If Crowley wasn’t there, then the bookshop was usually too cold or too hot. Aziraphale made it unpleasant for customers to stay through as many means as he could, including the temperature.

(2) In fact, he had. Several times.

(3) Aziraphale had almost knocked over a vase at Anathema’s cottage when he brought forth his wings intending on a quick flight to the local shop for some butter. Both angel and demon realised that Aziraphale had less control over his secondary pair. As a result of the fact that he wasn’t aware that he had them back until that moment.

(4) They both spent an hour or so fretting over the reappearance of Aziraphale’s secondary set of wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you know I'm deep, deep into the fandom if I'm writing fanfics.  
So I present another short fic. I hope you enjoyed!  
I have a vague plan for this little series. I'm fortunate that this series is consisting of short little stories. I don't have the time to dedicate to a large story. So, uh yeah, disclaimer, updates to this series will be irregular. 
> 
> If you enjoyed please kudo or comment.  
Your kudos sing 'Come With Me' by Chxrlotte (1) into the faces of Heaven and its occupants, while your comments taunt Hell and its crew with 'Halleluja'. 
> 
> (1) This is a beautiful fan song, please go check it out! https://twitter.com/shutupchxrlotte/status/1139260498720022531?lang=en


End file.
